Parkour City 3019
|Theme = Futuristic themed |level required = 1 |theme = Parkour City 3018 - Pixel Gun 3D Soundtrack }} , formerly "Parkour City 3018," is a Multiplayer Map introduced in the 13.5.0 update. Appearance It looks similar to the Parkour City, but it is severly modified and has a futuristic appearance. It has a few buildings, a bar (which is inside a big purple and tan building), and a highway with several hovercars on it (the highway has four teleporters, two on each side). On one of the buildings, a chalk outline (which is actually simulated by a robot of some sort) appears. Another building has a helicopter on one side of the map. Floating billboards also surround the area. As of the 16.8.0 update, there are now flying police cars that surround more chalk outlines. There is also a balcony next to the center building and a red hovercar. The higher parts of the tower can still be accessed, but you will take damage. Strategy *Remember, if you fall off the buildings you will die, resulting in a penalty. *There are some highways for "hover cars," be aware that if you get rammed by one of the hover cars, you will die, resulting in a penalty. *This map is, in one way or another, a close ranged one, so weapons like the Minigun Shotgun can be put to great use in this map. *Some glass walls (windows) in the main tower can be destroyed by any weapon, melee or ranged. This could be done for extra mobility/maneuvering around the map (since you no longer have to go around the glass or go through it.) *Using any weapons that have splash damage, bullet spread (shotguns), homing attributes, or weapons like the frozen dragon and champion solar cannon/solar powered cannon can be used for easy kills. Trivia *This is one of few maps that are a counterpart of another map. (Night Pool, for example) *It is possible that this is the constructed and finished Parkour City in the future. *Two boards reference weapons (Prototype and Pixel-Cola Refresher). *This map oddly resembles a cross between urban Asian cities Shanghai or Tokyo at nighttime. There are both traditional Chinese and Japanese characters seen in the map. **However, there is also a lot of English. You can tell English is an offichal language as “POLICE” is written on the police helicopter. *In the building in the middle, if one looked at the television for long enough a channel showcasing Newbie trapped in it can be seen, making a reference to Virtual Worlds. *The news reporter (according to theories) might be the Female Survivor 1000 years later. **Also, as of 15.99.0, a ghost of this character can be seen on this map and Night Christmas Town, which caused a lot of players to make up a theory that she could of have got killed. Gallery File:ParkourCity3018-1.png|A view of one side of the map. File:ParkourCity3018-2.png|Another view of one side of the map. File:ParkourCity3018-3.png|A billboard with Gordon and an exoskeleton. File:ParkourCity3018-4.png|The Bar. File:ParkourCity3018-5.png|The Helicopter. File:ParkourCity3018-6.png|The Highway. File:ParkourCity3018-7.png|The Chalk Outline. File:ParkourCity3018-8.png|A ladder leading down to the highway. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Themed